Andante, Andante
by struckedstar
Summary: Bruce sings Natasha to sleep. Brutasha Fanfic.


**_Bruce sings Natasha to sleep after_**

**_a very long and busy day at work._**

**_This story is inspired by the song_**

**_"Andante, Andante" by Abba_**

**XXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a _very_ long day at work, Bruce and Natasha normally have enough time to catch up by the end of the day but today was different. Nat just came back from a very long and exhausting meeting with Hill and had to run some errands for Fury earlier today while Bruce was busy helping Tony with one of his shenanigans again. Anyhoo It was around 10pm and Bruce was in their room reading some book on Quantum physics on his side of the bed while Natasha had just finished brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. This was Bruce's favorite part of the day, when they would just hold each other to sleep and talk about their day. He knows how lucky he is to have a girl like Natasha.

Nat had just finished up when she came to bed and gently placed her head on Bruce's chest.

"Long day at work?" Bruce asked while putting down his book and gently stroking Nat's hair.

"very, I'm sorry I missed dinner" she replied with a slight frown, "I promise I'll make it up to you soon" she added.

"No need, I'm sure that whatever you needed to do today was important, and I got stuck in the lab anyways so I wouldn't have been able to come too" he said with a smile.

"Sing me a song please" she said sounding a little bit sleepy now.

"what song do you want?" He asked

"_our _song"

Bruce remembered all too well the first time they sang their song, because it was also the day he had fallen for Natasha

**_FLASHBACK_**

It was a saturday night about 2 years ago, every one else was out and it was only Bruce and Natasha in the tower (back when they we're just close friends) Nat heard Bruce playing the piano when she was passing by so she decided to stop by his floor to check.

"Nice song doc." she said while taking a seat next to the doctor. "you know this song?" He asked slightly shy because he had never played with or for anyone, playing the piano was one of the things that would keep him calm and relaxed, it's also a talent he likes to keep to himself.

"yeah, I do, I used to sing this alot when I was back in the red room" Bruce knows about the red room, but not because he decided to read whatever Natasha leaked on the internet, but because she told him. Bruce is one of Natasha's most trusted friends and she's really thankful that she has someone like bruce to talk to.

that night was the night Bruce had fell for Natasha, the way she sang those lyrics and how her face looked beautiful in the moonlight. He's damn lucky he has someone like Natasha.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Bruce then started singing the lyrics to the song.

_Take it easy with me, please_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

_Take your time, make it slow_

_Andante, Andante_

_Just let the feeling grow_

Bruce's voice was low and gentle, he had a very nice and calming voice, its one of the many things that made Natasha fall in love with him.

_Make your fingers soft and light_

_Let your body be the velvet of the night_

_Touch my soul, you know how_

_Andante, Andante_

_Go slowly with me now_

Bruce sang the song as if he was putting a baby to sleep, he stroked Natasha's hair ever so gently and admired her beautiful face.

_I'm your music_

_I'm your song_

_Play me time and time again and make me strong_

_Make me sing, make me sound_

_Andante, Andante_

_Tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, Andante_

_Oh please don't let me down_

Bruce and Natasha were not the perfect couple, they had alot of flaws and traumatizing pasts. But along the journey of their haunted lives, they met each other, became friends, they opened up, they sang, they danced, they complete one another and they make their life worth living. With their line of work, who knows what the future holds for them? they don't know, but what they do know is that no matter what danger the world brings, nothing and no one can come between them.

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys loved the story!, I'm not a very good writer (obvi) but i worked so hard on this!!.**

**pls leave a review!!**

**also, you guys have to listen to this song!!**

**love y'all!! **


End file.
